


Christmas Chaos

by QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Kids, Parent life, adrienette - Freeform, christmas2k19, inspired by chimpukampu's artpiece, mlsecresanta2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: Marinette is at home with three very eager kids while Adrien is stuck in Milan. She is constantly being asked when daddy will be home and can't wait to see him on Christmas Eve. Inspired by my friend, Chimpukampu's  mlsecretsanta tumblr art. :)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 15
Kudos: 150





	Christmas Chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chimpukampu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimpukampu/gifts).



“Maman?” Hugo ran up to Marinette and tugged on her red apron. “Ma..man…” 

Marinette stopped fiddling with prepping dinner and peered down at her son. “Yes, kitten?” 

“When is daddy home?” Hugo pulled on her apron harder as he looked at her with big blue eyes. 

“Tomorrow night, baby.” Marinette warmly smiled at their son. 

“But that Christmas Eve… I want daddy now…” Hugo pouted and Marinette sighed. 

She stopped prepping food and wiped her hands on her apron before she picked him up. “I know, bug.” 

“I miss daddy.” Hugo snuggled against her as Emma walked in with Louis crawling behind her. 

“Yes?” Marinette stared at Emma and Louis. 

“When is daddy going to be home?” Emma sat on the stool that was behind the kitchen island and stole a berry from the bowl. 

“Tomorrow.” Marinette was tired of answering this question. The kids asked every chance they got and she missed Adrien too. It broke her heart every time they asked her. 

“I miss him.” Emma sighed and rested her head on her folded arms. 

“I know we all miss him, but daddy is very busy. You know how it is.” Marinette sighed and set Hugo down. She walked around to pick Louis up before he could stick a fuzzy he had found on the floor into his mouth. “No, no. Don’t eat that.” Marinette sighed and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. Her hair was a mess and up in a bun. She had been sleeping in Adrien’s black pajama pants and black deep V-Neck T-Shirts. She would be lying if she said that she had it all together. 

“But why did he have to go to Milan so close to Christmas…” Emma whined and Hugo chimed in with a “Yeah…” 

Marinette sighed again as she pulled her phone from her pocket. She went to her video chat app and hit his contact information. “Here, talk to daddy if he answers.” She set the phone down in front of Emma and passed her Louis while Hugo ran around the island to climb up onto a stool. Marinette walked around to help him up onto it as the phone made a sound like it was calling Adrien. 

“Well, hello… kittens. What are you all doing?” Adrien smiled at the screen when he saw the kids huddled around it.

“Daddy!” Emma and Hugo yelled with gigantic smiles. 

“Da-da!” Louis threw his little hands in the air with a big smile and smacked the island top with his hands. 

“Hi, kids…” Adrien chuckled and rolled his eyes. “And Hi little Louis.” 

“They missed you!” Marinette’s voice came through as she was busy chopping onions. 

“I see. So, you all missed me?” Adrien smiled and laughed harder. 

“When are you coming home?” Emma yelled over her brother. 

“I was going to ask daddy that!” Hugo glared at her. 

Marinette gave them a look and Hugo backed down. “Be nice.” 

“I’ll be home tomorrow. Promise.” Adrien warmly smiled at his family. “I miss you all.” 

“Why did you go to Mi- Mil- um...” Hugo couldn’t think of the place.

“He’s in Milan… you dork!” Emma rolled her eyes at her brother. 

“What did I say?” Marinette gave Emma a stern expression. 

“Sorry, maman. Sorry, daddy.” Emma gave an apologetic smile. 

“It’s okay. Just be nice to your brother.” Marinette and Adrien spoke in unison and laughed. 

“Da-da!” Louis squealed and giggled as he hit the kitchen island again. 

Adrien burst out laughing harder. “Louis… you’re so silly. Who’s my cute kitten?” 

Louis giggled and clapped. “Da-da, da-da, da-da. Kitty. Kitty.” He reached towards the phone and clenched and unclenched his hands in tiny fists. 

“I know, buddy. When daddy gets home, he’ll be kitty for you. Okay?” Adrien blew a kiss to the kids. “Can I talk to mommy?” 

“I didn’t sign up for this, kid. I get drooled on… I have to put on this cute act… No. Absolutely not.” Plagg grumbled in the background and tossed a piece of camembert into his mouth. 

Adrien flashed Plagg an irritated expression. “Ten cans of Camembert. Top shelf quality.” 

“Fine, but only because you bribed me.” Plagg crossed his arms over his chest. 

Adrien shook his head and turned back to his screen to see a smirking Marinette. 

“Bribing your kwami are you?” She raised an eyebrow and watched Adrien rub the back of his neck. 

Adrien shrugged, “Well… you know… I do what I have to.” 

“Mm-hm…” Marinette suddenly giggled and he laughed. 

“You are too cute when you giggle and blush.” Adrien sighed as he laid back on his hotel bed. “This bed has been far too cold without you.” 

“Adrien… kids…” She flashed a look across the table at the three kids, stealing berries and giggling at something Louis did. 

“Are they really paying attention?” Adrien groaned as he stretched an arm over his head. 

“Guess not.” Marinette sighed as she turned her back to the kids, resting against the island. “I really… miss you.” 

“I know, bugaboo. I miss you too. I’ll be home soon. Promise.” Adrien warmly smiled at her. 

“You better. I don’t know how much longer I can take the age old question of ‘when will daddy be home?’.” Marinette giggled and stopped to bite her bottom lip. 

“Wish I was the one doing that.” Adrien smirked at her with smoldering emerald hued eyes. 

“Adrien!” Marinette gasped and burst out laughing. “You’re terrible.” 

“But you love me anyway… Alright, I have to go do one more photoshoot before I head back home. Tell the kids I love them and give them hugs and kisses. I’ll be home soon, M’Lady.” Adrien warmly smiled and blew a kiss at her. 

She caught it and blew one back. “Love you.” 

“Love you too. Bye.” Adrien hung up and Marinette sighed as she hugged her phone for a moment and tried to keep from crying. 

She cleared her throat and turned around to smile at their kids. “Daddy says he loves you and…” She set her phone down and suddenly ran around the island to hug all of the kids and smother them in kisses. “He sends lots of hugs and kisses.” The kids giggled and tried to push her away. 

“Gross…” Emma giggled as she pushed her mother away. 

“Ew…” Hugo stuck his tongue out while Louis squealed with joy. 

Marinette laughed as she stole Louis from Emma. “I know… so gross…” She rolled her eyes and walked around to finish dinner. 

***

It hadn’t taken Marinette too long to get the kids ready for bed and to sleep. She laid down in their massive bed. Far too massive for one person. She sighed as she rolled over and hugged Adrien’s pillow. She breathed in the scent of his shampoo that was left on the pillow and sighed as her heart ached. It was like she was missing a part of her own soul. Her phone went off and she peered down to see it was Adrien. 

She got comfortable and answered it. “Hey, Kitty.” 

“Hey, Princess. Kids in bed?” Adrien yawned as he tried to get comfortable with his hand behind his head. 

“Yep. They went down easy. Probably because they know  _ someone _ is coming home tomorrow on Christmas Eve.” Marinette softly giggled and watched Adrien laugh. 

“Those kids are complete chaos.” Adrien shook his head and Marinette nodded as she nuzzled his pillow. 

“Mm-hm… and exhausting.” She yawned and Adrien blushed as he stared at his tired wife. 

“Is that my pillow and shirt?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Yes. What do you want from me? I miss you. It’s the only way I can sleep. Sorta. I wake up often.” Marinette sighed as she pulled the pillow closer to her face and peered up at her phone at him. She wasn’t lying. She had often found herself waking up and feeling beside her for Adrien and panicking that he wasn’t there, only to realize that he was in Milan at the moment.

Adrien sighed and softly chuckled as he spoke with a soft voice. “I miss you too.” Adrien held up the bracelet she had made him in high school. “Still carrying this for good luck and I’ve been sleeping with it under my pillow.” 

“Can’t you just take a private jet here tonight?” Marinette whined and Adrien chuckled. 

“Tomorrow. As early as I can get on that jet, baby.” Adrien adjusted himself to be more comfortable as he stared at her. “How have you been holding up with all three kids while I’ve been gone?” 

“Maman has been dropping by to help me. She’s been a lifesaver. We should send her flowers after.” Marinette yawned behind her hand and Adrien blushed at her as she rubbed her right eye with her hand. 

“I wouldn’t oppose that idea.” Adrien smiled at her and brought his phone close to his face for a moment and whispered. “Go to sleep, Princess.” 

“No… I want to talk to you longer.” Marinette softly moaned as she snuggled his pillow. 

Adrien softly laughed as he pulled his phone back again. “You need sleep, bugaboo.” 

“Not as much as I need you.” Marinette sighed as she stared at him with a love filled expression.

Adrien was drawn back and shook his head. “I’m gonna take that in a non-dirty way.” He softly laughed. 

Marinette shrugged and looked up at her phone. “Take it how you want to.” 

Adrien burst out laughing and bit his bottom lip as he nodded. “Alright, I’ll take it both ways.” 

“Good.” Marinette rolled over and closed her eyes as she rested a hand on her stomach. 

“Are you sleeping…” Adrien got close to his phone and stared at her with an accusing expression. 

“Not-uh. Are you?” Marinette opened her eyes and smirked at him. 

“Bugaboo, my ass is talking to you. So, no I’m not.” Adrien laughed and Marinette giggled at him. 

“Your- You know what? I’m not even gonna touch that. Clearly I miss you.” Marinette hid in his pillow with blushing cheeks. 

Adrien laughed harder and dropped his phone on his face. “Shit. Ow…” 

Marinette burst out laughing until she couldn’t breathe. “Oh my god… did you just drop your phone on your face?” 

“No. I don’t know what you are talking about.” Adrien cleared his throat as he came back onto the screen. 

Marinette died laughing as he ran his hand through his hair and tried to act cool. “You’re so bad at lying. Always have been and always will be.” 

Adrien chuckled and nodded, “Never could hide things from you, Bugaboo. Seriously though, you need to sleep.” 

“I don’t want to stop talking to you.” Marinette whined and Adrien warmly smiled at her and looked at her like she was his world. 

“Tikki?” Adrien called through his phone and she zipped out from Marinette’s hair. 

“Yes, Adrien?” Tikki warmly smiled at him. 

He couldn’t see her, but he knew she was there. “I need you to go grab Marinette something for me.”

“The thing? You don’t want to wait like you had planned.” Tikki was shocked. 

“It’s only part of the thing, Tikki.” Adrien rolled his eyes and heard Tikki make an agreeance sound. “Thank you.” 

“What are you planning, Minou?” Marinette stared at him with an accusing expression. 

“Nothing.” Adrien laughed and Marinette rolled her eyes. 

“Liar.” Marinette gave him a teasing tone in her voice. 

Marinette suddenly felt warmer and like something heavy was on her. She looked down to see that she was covered in a bright blue blanket that matched the scarf that she had made him years ago for his birthday. “Stop… Adrien… what is this?” 

“A weighted blanket that I had custom made for you. On one of the corners there should be a button hidden inside of a pocket.” Adrien pointed at the screen and Marinette went searching the corners for it. 

She found it and pushed the button, ‘Merry Christmas, Bugaboo. You are the best gift that I have ever been given. I hope this keeps you warm and safe while I’m away.’ Marinette hugged the blanket closer to her face and burst out into tears. “Stop… Really?” 

“Really.” Adrien smiled as he felt his own eyes fill with tears. “There’s more to that gift, but you have to wait.” 

Marinette snuggled closer to the blanket. “This is more than enough.” 

Adrien chuckled as he watched her sigh and close her eyes. She fell asleep fast and he shook his head. “She passed out, didn’t she Tikki?” 

“Mm-hm.” Tikki’s voice came through the phone and Adrien sighed as he watched his wife sleep. 

“God, I miss her.” Adrien warmly smiled as he watched the view of Marinette tilt to the top of their canopy bed. “Goodnight, Princess.” Adrien hung up the phone. 

Tikki picked up Marinette’s phone and flew it over to put it on the charger. She softly giggled and curled up in the blanket beside Marinette to fall asleep. 

***

Hugo and Emma ran into their bedroom, screaming. Marinette suddenly woke up and sat up in bed, startled. “What is it?” 

“MORNING!” Hugo and Emma jumped onto the bed and Marinette suddenly heard Louis crying through the baby monitor. 

“Five more minutes.” Marinette flung herself back onto Adrien’s pillow and hid beneath the heavy blanket. 

“No… We’re hungry and daddy comes home today!” Emma pulled the blanket off of her mother. “Up!” 

“Get up, maman!” Hugo laughed and Marinette sighed. 

“Fine…” She yanked the blanket back and got up. She wrapped the heavy blanket around her shoulders and yawned as she walked out of the bedroom towards Louis’s room. 

“YAY! We want pancakes!” Hugo threw his hands into the air as he jumped after her. 

“You two have  _ way _ too much energy for this early in the morning.” Marinette grumbled as she flung Louis’s door open. 

“We’re excited!” Emma called out and Marinette laughed. 

“Of course you two are.” She reached into the crib and picked Louis up. 

Emma was in Chat Noir themed footie pajamas with ladybug spotted socks. Hugo was in Ladybug themed footie pajamas with a headband on his head that had antenas on it. Louis was in a purple sleeper. 

Marinette sighed as she carried Louis with her to the kitchen. The other kids followed her to the other room. “Alright, pancakes it is.” 

“YAY!” The kids screamed and she winced at the high pitched sound. 

“It’s too early for this.” Marinette grumbled as she set Louis down to play and wrapped the blanket around herself more. It smelled like Adrien and she couldn’t get enough of it. 

“You okay, Maman?” Hugo walked up to Marinette and touched her blanket. 

“Just tired. Maman is fine.” Marinette warmly smiled at her son and ruffled his hair with her hand. 

She went to work making pancakes for the kids as they played and watched cartoons. She set plates of pancakes down and cut them up for Louis. Marinette grabbed Louis and put him into his highchair. She strapped him in and then snapped the tray in place. “Breakfast time!” She called out and the kids came running to sit down at the table. 

They all began to eat and Marinette sighed as she looked over at the clock on the stove. It was close to when Adrien would be walking in the door and her heart raced faster. 

“Daddy home soon?” Hugo noticed how his mother was watching the clock. 

“Soon.” Marinette warmly smiled and suddenly heard the front door unlock. 

The kids gasped and Emma squealed. “DADDY!” She got up from the table and nearly tripped as she ran to the front door. Hugo sprang up after her and Louis hit his tray excited. 

Marinette burst out in a giggle as Adrien opened the door and dropped his hand from the suitcase as the kids tackled him to the ground. 

“Barely got in the door and I was attacked by a couple of superheroes.” Adrien laughed as they hugged him to death.

“Da-da, da-da, da-da!” Louis bounced in his high chair and reached out with his hands. 

Marinette shook her head and pointed at Louis’s food. “Eat first. Daddy will come to you when he gets up.” 

Louis grabbed a few pieces of pancake and Marinette took some out of his hand with a laugh. “Slow down…” 

Adrien groaned as he picked the kids up off of him and got up. He pulled his suitcase inside and shut the door behind him as the kids pulled on his red sweater. “Hurry… maman made pancakes!” 

Adrien slowly looked up and Marinette giggled as she noticed his glasses were slightly crooked. He fixed them and blushed as he walked over to her. She cleared her throat and got up to make him a plate. 

He sat down beside Louis and tickled him. “Hi, bug.” 

Louis giggled and clapped as he held his hands out to Adrien. Adrien laughed and got up to take the tray off. He set Louis’s plate down in front of himself and took Louis out. 

“It’s been crazy.” Marinette giggled as she sighed and set a plate of pancakes in front of Adrien with a fork. 

“I see that.” Adrien warmly smiled at the kids eating with big smiles. 

Adrien grabbed a napkin and cleaned Louis’s dirty hands before he started helping Louis eat with him on his thigh. 

“How was the flight?” Marinette sat down and finally began to eat her own food. 

“Tiring. But I’m here.” Adrien warmly smiled as he passed Louis a piece of pancake. 

“We’re gl-” Marinette was interrupted by Emma and Hugo. 

“Glad that you’re home!” They yelled and Marinette winced. 

“That.” She giggled and Adrien warmly smiled and looked over at the two kids. 

“I’m glad that I’m home too.” Adrien winked at the kids and they giggled. 

“Daddy, can we get a tree and decorate it? Maman has been too busy.” Emma gave him a sweet smile as she folded her hands in her lap. “Please…” 

Adrien peered over at Marinette with a warm smile. “I don’t see why not.” 

Louis grabbed Adrien’s fingers and stared at them with curiosity. Adrien laughed and took his hand from Louis to grab him more pancake pieces. “You know you can reach the plate yourself.” 

“Da-da, do it.” Louis peered up at him and Adrien shook his head. 

“Da-da wants to eat too. Da-da has only had subpar airplane food.” Adrien chuckled and Marinette took Louis from him. 

“C’mon. Let’s let daddy eat.” Marinette took the plate from Adrien and began to give Louis pieces. 

Adrien laughed as he began to eat. He closed his eyes and hummed with delight. “I really missed your cooking.” 

Marinette blushed, “You weren’t gone that long…”. 

“Long enough.” Adrien laughed before he took another bite. 

“How were your photoshoots?” Marinette took a bite of her own food. 

“Same as always. Time consuming. Brings thoughts of why am I doing this still to mind… Should I go on?” Adrien stabbed a piece of his pancakes and put it into his mouth. 

Marinette touched his wrist and he looked up at her. He noticed the warm smile on her soft pink lips. “You know you can do whatever you want. You don’t have to continue modeling.” 

“I know. I just- I’ll talk about it later when the kids aren’t here.” Adrien mumbled as he felt her fingers slide from his wrist and he went back to eating in a calmer manner. 

Marinette nodded and sighed as she stood up with Louis on her hip. She took the empty plates and told the kids to wash their hands. Marinette walked over to put the dishes in the sink and grabbed a clean, wet, dishcloth to clean Louis’s mouth and hands. Adrien stood up and carried his plate over. He put it in the sink and gently touched Marinette’s shoulder with his hand before he kissed her cheek. 

“Merci, M’Lady. I’ll do the dishes.” He grabbed the black cat dish towel from the oven handle and began to do the dishes by hand. 

Marinette bounced Louis and smiled at Adrien. “You don’t have to. You have to be tired.” 

“I am, but I didn’t have three monsters running around my feet for two weeks.” Adrien warmly smiled over his shoulder at Marinette. 

“You win.” Marinette giggled as she walked away to get the kids ready to go pick out a tree. 

An hour later two excited kids in snow jackets and boots came running down the hallway and into the kitchen. Marinette came out of the bedroom exhausted with a bundled Louis in her arms. Emma was wearing a black cat hooded snow jacket. It had little cat ears on the hood and neon green little bows on each front pocket near her hips. Her leggings were a light grey and she had on black snow boots. She had on neon green gloves. Hugo had on a red snow jacket with black spots all over it. Two black little antenas stuck out of the hood with round red pom poms on each one. His skinny jeans were black and his boots were red faux leather. He had on black gloves. Louis was wrapped up in a snowsuit that was white and covered in black cats. It covered his feet and hands and the hood went around his face. 

Adrien smiled at his family as he peered at Marinette. She was gorgeous in her pastel pink snow jacket that had white faux fur trim around the hood. The jacket came down to the middle of her thighs. She wore grey leggings that were tucked into knee high black boots. His mouth fell open and Marinette walked up to him. 

She touched beneath his chin and he closed his mouth as she flirted. “Bug got your tongue?” 

Adrien choked out a laugh and blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck. “What’s a Chat to do?” 

“Get dressed so this family can go get a tree.” Marinette giggled and Adrien ran off to get his snow jacket and boots on. 

“Right. You all look MEOW-velous…” Adrien called at them as he ran down the hallway. 

Marinette shook her head and burst out laughing as the kids watched their dad run. “Your dad is so silly, I swear. The man can grow up, but the Chat is still there.” 

“Can’t change the kid.” Plagg shook his head and threw camembert into his mouth as he floated beside Marinette. 

“Can’t change the girl either.” Tikki chimed in and Marinette scoffed at the two kwamis before she burst out laughing.

Adrien came out in a black snow jacket and black steel toed boots. “Let’s go get a tree.” He fished his keys out of his pocket to lock the house up. 

They left and began their journey to get the perfect christmas tree. They walked down the sidewalk until they reached the market place. The kids screamed and ran up to the group of fir and spruce trees. They ranged in all sorts of sizes. Adrien chuckled as he rolled his eyes at the kids. 

“Do they ever stop?” Adrien laughed with his hands on his hips. 

“Nope. I’m convinced they have a never ending battery that never dies.” Marinette burst out laughing as Louis reached out towards the trees. 

“THIS ONE MAMAN AND DADDY!” Hugo and Emma were huddled around a big fir tree. 

“What do you think daddy?” Marinette peered up at Adrien. 

“I say that I am fine with anything they pick at this point as long as it’s not almost dead.” Adrien chuckled as he jogged up to the kids. “What did you two find?” 

“This one! Isn’t it amazing?” Emma reached her arms out at her sides and stood on her tiptoes, spinning around.

“It’s gorgeous, sweetheart.” Adrien smiled as he looked it over and messed with it for a bit. “Seems solid and stable. What do you think maman?” Adrien peered over at his wife as she walked up with his arm around the trunk. 

“Looks good. The kids did good.” Marinette nodded with a big smile.

“Yeah. I think that broke last year's record and maybe the year before that.” Adrien laughed and Marinette giggled. 

“No fights is always good.” Marinette burst out laughing harder. 

“That was so embarrassing.” Adrien smacked his head with his hand and shook his head. 

“We didn’t fight!” Hugo crossed his arms and pouted. 

“Yeah! We didn’t fight!” Emma chimed in and Marinette gave them a look. 

“Oh really…” Marinette smirked and Adrien went to go pay for the tree. 

Adrien came back with the neatly packed tree over his shoulder. 

“Woah… Daddy is so strong!” Emma’s eyes grew big as she watched Adrien adjust the tree onto his shoulder. 

“Daddy is tired AF, let’s go.” Adrien chuckled and waved his arm through the air for the kids to follow. 

“C’mon kittens.” Marinette touched their backs and led them back to their home. 

They walked back to the apartment and took the elevator up. Marinette grabbed the keys from Adrien’s pocket and unlocked their front door for him. She opened the door and held it open and he walked in with the tree. Marinette grabbed the metal base to put it in and filled it with water. Adrien put the trunk in place and tightened the metal holder around it. He pulled his pocket knife out and cut what was holding it tightly together and the tree relaxed. He gathered the material and shut his knife. 

Marinette and Adrien stepped back with the kids and gazed at it. “It really is a nice tree.” Adrien warmly smiled at it. 

“It is.” Marinette hugged the kids. “Alright, who wants to take the decorations out of the closet.” 

“You mean  _ THE _ closet?” Adrien jumped at the thought. It was messy and full of everything on the planet. 

“Oh yes,  _ THE _ closet.” Marinette giggled and Adrien groaned. “I’ll get it, kitty.” She touched his bicep and gave it a gentle squeeze, causing him to flex with a smirk. Marinette burst out laughing as she walked away from him. 

“Thank you.” Adrien sighed as he picked up Louis and flew him around the room. 

“ME NEXT! ME NEXT!” Emma jumped up and down in her Chat Noir pajamas that she had put back on. 

“NO ME! ME…” Hugo called out and jumped in front of Emma in his Ladybug pajamas. 

“Alright, alright. Calm down. One at a time.” Adrien laughed as he put Louis down near his toy block cars.

Adrien picked Emma up first and flew her around before he landed her and grabbed Hugo. He nearly ran into Marinette, who had her arms full with a box of ornaments. “Sorry, Bugaboo.” He kissed her on the lips before he flew off with Hugo. 

Marinette set the box down and went back to grab the other box that held the lights. She set it down beside the other one. 

Emma ran over to open up the ornaments box to pull out her favorites. Marinette began to pull the lights from the other box to test them and untangle them. Adrien set Hugo down and helped her untangle them and helped her put the lights on the tree. 

Marinette giggled as they got tangled around the tree, trying to drape the lights on the branches.

“I’ll just move my hand here.” Adrien laughed as he tried to pull his arm out from beneath a string of lights. “Or maybe… this way?” Marinette was pulled tighter against the other side of the tree. 

“You’re not helping… here.” Marinette tried to move her arm, but only succeeded at tangling them further. 

Adrien’s face was unamused as he was tugged against the tree. The kids ran around with ornaments and Marinette sighed. “Okay. Here’s the plan. Can’t be much harder than when my yo-yo traps us.” 

“Your yo-yo is powered by a Goddess. You really think a pair of simple lights is equiva-” Adrien was interrupted by the lights falling loosely from around them. 

Marinette smirked at him with her arms crossed over her chest and her foot turned out to the side. “You were saying, Mr. Gloomy?” 

“Fine… Only you…” Adrien rolled his eyes and shook his head. He caught Louis before he could tug on the tree and pull it on himself. 

“We should probably put a gate around this tree.” Marinette covered her lips as she giggled at Louis randomly pulling on Adrien’s hair. 

“DA-DA!” Louis threw his hands into the air before he flung himself into Adrien’s chest and snuggled. 

“Louis!” Adrien pat his son on the back and rocked him gently as Louis put his thumb in his mouth. “Someone’s tired.” 

“I think we’re all tired.” Marinette softly laughed as she finished putting the lights on the tree. She grabbed the red ribbon to begin to drape the tree in it. Adrien helped her reach the top branches and she finished the rest of it. 

“Ornament time!” Emma ran up to the tree while Adrien plugged in the lights. 

The tree glittered with white lights and he smiled as Emma ran up to put on candy canes. Hugo jumped as he tried to reach the top of the tree. Adrien laughed and passed Marinette a sleeping Louis. He suddenly snatched Hugo up by his hips and held him high enough to hang a small stocking up on the tree. 

Adrien groaned as he set his son down and helped Emma and Hugo hang multicolored ball ornaments on the tree. Marinette came back from putting Louis down for a nap and helped with the rest of the ornaments. 

“I wanna do the star!” Emma raised her hand and jumped up and down with excitement. 

“No, I wanna do it…” Hugo called out and nearly pushed Emma out of the way. 

“Stop. Hang on. Both of you can do it.” Adrien picked the kids up and bent them down to grab the paper mache geometric star that Marinette had made a few years back. It was white and filled with white lights to make it glow. 

Adrien lifted them up to put the star on the top together. He set them down after and plugged the star into the light strands, causing it to light up. “Gorgeous!” 

The kids beamed up at their father before they all took in the decorated tree. 

“Who wants to decorate cookies for Santa?” Marinette became excited and the two kids screamed and raced to the kitchen. She burst out laughing and stared at Adrien with a matching wince. “Well that went over well.” 

“You mentioned sugar, Bugaboo. What did you think they would do?” Adrien laughed hard before he bit his bottom lip and walked up to her, stopping to pick up something from a box along the way. He held something up above their heads with a smirk. 

“What are you doing…” Marinette peered up and smiled as she saw mistletoe above their heads. She giggled and touched his chest, raising up on her tiptoes to kiss his soft lips. “Always the romantic.” She rubbed the tip of her nose against his with her eyes closed before she wrapped her arms around his neck and he brought his hands down to her waist. 

“Only for  _ mew _ , M’Lady.” Adrien kissed her again and leaned her back. She gasped and giggled as he kissed her cheeks, forehead, nose, and lips. 

“Daddy… stop kissin’ Maman so we can make cookies….” Emma called from the kitchen as she stared at them from around the corner. 

Hugo giggled as he poked his head out from behind Emma. “Yeah… We want to make cookies!” 

The two kids disappeared back into the kitchen. 

Marinette smiled up at Adrien. “Seems I’m needed in the kitchen.” 

“Seems so.” Adrien sighed as he kissed her one last time before he pulled her up to stand up straight. “Alright, go.” He lightly smacked her on the butt and she squeaked as she nearly tripped when she stepped forward. Adrien chuckled as he watched her go while he gathered up the boxes to put them back into the messy closet. Louis’s cries echoed from down the hallway and Adrien groaned as he stretched his back before he went to grab him from his crib.

***

Marinette sat in the kitchen baking cookies with the kids. She was exhausted to say the least. She rolled out the dough for the gingerbread cookies and passed sheets of rolled dough towards the kids. They took cookie cutters and cut out different shapes as they giggled.

Adrien put Louis in his highchair and walked up behind Marinette as she was mixing a batch of chocolate chip cookie dough. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder after he kissed her cheek. 

Adrien sighed and pulled away from Marinette to slip on his dark grey apron that Marinette had made him for Father's Day. He smiled as he took a baking tray and began to put the kids’ cookies onto it. He slipped the trays into the double oven as Marinette wiped the back of her hand along her forehead. 

“You look tired.” Adrien warmly smiled as he walked up beside her to watch the kids mold creations out of the left over dough. 

“I am exhausted, but I still have so much to do.” Marinette sighed as she grabbed another mixing bowl so that she could start making vanilla royal icing. 

“Take a break.” Adrien took the bowl from her and began to mix the frosting ingredients after she added them all into a bowl. 

“I have to wrap gifts still.” Marinette began to stress out and Adrien stopped mixing and brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. 

“It’s okay. I’ll finish this up and you can go wrap gifts.” Adrien kissed her forehead and she nodded as she pulled away from him. Adrien peered at the kids with a giant smile. “Who’s ready to help me get ready to decorate these cookies!” 

“WE ARE!” The kids screamed and held up their hands. 

Louis screamed and clapped with excitement and Adrien laughed as he finished the frosting. The oven timer went off and he pulled the cookies out of the oven before he replaced them with the chocolate chip ones. He put all of the bowls into the sink and grabbed piping bags and metal tips for them. He smiled as he put frosting into the piping bags and set them up for the kids. 

“Alright. Each of you gets a piping bag.” Adrien set it up and brought the cooled cookies over for them to decorate. Adrien wiped his hands on his apron and walked out to Marinette, leaving the kids to decorate the cookies for a moment. 

He walked out to see an exhausted Marinette sitting on the floor wrapping gifts. Adrien went to grab the blue blanket and draped it over her shoulders. “Doing okay?” 

“Yeah. Just really tired, but I shouldn’t complain. You have to be completely exhausted.” Marinette licked her lips as she finished tying a bow on a gift. 

“I am. But I’m always tired, Bugaboo.” Adrien smirked and kissed the side of her head. 

“Daddy!” The kids called from the kitchen as the timer echoed out to the family room. 

“I’ll get it.” Marinette tapped his shoulder and she walked to the kitchen. 

She grabbed an oven mitt and pulled the cookies from the oven. She put them on cooling racks and helped put the decorated cookies onto plates. “They’re so cute! Good job, kittens!” She looked over all of the people and cats that had been decorated with white frosting and candies. “Santa will love them.” 

“Really?” Emma became excited beside Hugo. 

“Yes.” Marinette warmly smiled and giggled.

Marinette walked back out to the family room and found Adrien passed out on the couch in his red sweater and black pants. She warmly smiled at him and crawled onto the couch. She laid on top of him and stared at his sleeping face. She brushed his messy blonde hair from his face as she giggled at how his glasses were slightly crooked. It didn’t take her long to relax and rest her cheek on his chest before she passed out. Tikki flew out and panicked as the kids brought the bowl of leftover frosting from the kitchen and sat it down beside the couch. Emma grabbed the blue blanket and covered them with it. Louis threw the piping bag of frosting on top of the blanket and Emma stole her mom’s phone from her purse as Louis stuck his little hands into the bowl of frosting. 

Louis splashed his hands in the frosting and yelled as he made a mess before he giggled. Adrien’s hand slipped off of Marinette and Louis grabbed his fingers, getting ready to put them into his mouth. 

Hugo carried a plate of cookies behind the couch, tripping on a toy and spilling them through the air as Tikki was horrified. 

Emma took photos of her sleeping parents and giggled as Plagg got in the way and stuck his tongue out at the camera.

***

The next morning, the kids woke Marinette and Adrien up before the sun was even up. Adrien groaned and rubbed his eyes as the kids tugged on his shirt. “Okay. I’m up. I’m up.” Adrien sat up and yawned while Marinette brought the covers up to her chin to hide. Adrien shook his head and softly laughed as he pulled the covers from her. “If I have to get up? So do you, Princess.” 

Marinette groaned as she made an argumentative sound. Adrien laughed and began to tickle her. She screamed and fell out of the bed and onto the floor. 

Adrien slid to the side of the bed with a smirk. “I win.” His hair hung down towards her and she blushed as she peered up at him from the floor. He placed his palms onto the carpet and kissed her. “Meowry Christmas, Bugaboo.” 

“Meowry Christmas to you too, Kitty.” Marinette sighed as she stood up and he pulled himself back up onto the bed. 

Marinette walked into the kitchen and made coffee while the kids ran to the tree. Adrien had stayed behind to grab the second half of her gift. It was in a small pink box with a white ribbon. 

She brought two cups of coffee to the family room and Adrien walked in and sat down beside her. The box poked the side of her thigh and she smirked over her cup of coffee. “Is that a gift or are you just happy to see me this morning?” 

Adrien smirked at her and leaned closer. “Aren’t those one in the same, Bugaboo?” He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she burst out laughing. 

Marinette rolled her eyes and poked him on the tip of his nose. “Don’t get too  _ cocky _ , pussy cat.” 

Adrien laughed as the kids began to tear through presents. They pretended to be excited and shocked by what each kid got. Once they were done, Adrien passed Marinette the box that was in his pocket. “It’s not that much, but I saw it in Milan and thought of you.” 

Marinette set her cup down and opened the box, finding a gold necklace with a cat pendant. On the cat’s nose was a ladybug with black diamond spots and the ladybug was red enamel. Her lips parted and Adrien took it from the box, unhooking the clasp and putting it around her neck. She touched the cat and smiled as he dropped his hands back to his lap. 

She leapt onto his lap and kissed him over and over again. “Thank you I love it! You didn’t have to.” 

“I know. I wanted to.” Adrien kissed her one last time before she got up and grabbed him his gift. 

“The kids helped me pick this out for you.” Marinette warmly smiled at him and passed him a black box. 

Adrien opened it and found a pale green tie with black cats all over it and on top of that was a silver ring. He picked it up and it had four stones across the top of the band. He recognized each rectangular stone. “Birthstones?” 

“Yep. Did you read the engraving?” Marinette pointed at the ring and he peered inside the band. 

“FURever Yours. Emma, Hugo, Louis, and Marinette.” Adrien felt tears threaten his eyes as he slipped it onto his empty ring finger. 

“I know you felt bad that you lost your wedding ring on patrol a while back. So, I thought it was time to replace it with a newer model.” Marinette warmly smiled and Adrien wrapped his arms around her. “Do you like it?” 

“I don’t like it. I love it!” Adrien sniffed and held her close as the kids ran at them and jumped into the hug, causing Adrien and Marinette to burst out laughing. “I love you all.” 

“Love you too!” They all responded and Adrien never felt so loved. 

**Songs I wrote to:**

[ **One More Sleep by Leona Lewis (Thank you MiraculousMumma for the song suggestion.)** ](https://youtu.be/j-_1-uJ6Ml4)

[ **Santa Tell Me by Ariana Grande (Covered by First To Eleven)** ](https://youtu.be/t3iqo72Dfow)

**Inspired by Chimpukampu's art:** _**(I got permission to post her art here. ^-^)**_


End file.
